


A Weighty Moment

by NightAuthor



Series: A Dragon Among Dwarves [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAuthor/pseuds/NightAuthor
Summary: Like it says on the tin, my first fanart. Be kind.





	A Weighty Moment

"She stretched up, probably standing on her toes, to press her forehead against his for a weighty moment."

Every now and then, I get really excited for fanart of a scene before I'm even done writing it. And then I never get fanart. So I made my own. Hope you like it! (And if you don't, seriously, please, be nice. This is the first art I've posted on the internet since I had a deviantArt account. [Technically I still do have a deviantArt account, but only because I can't remember my password to delete it. Also I can't remember the name of it, so...] Although, if anyone is dithering about getting an Apple Pencil or not, let me tell you, they are AWESOME! Half the reason I made this is because I finally got an iPad Pro and an Apple Pencil [both hand-me-downs, but what can ya do?] and I was really excited to use them. Seriously, drawing lines has never been this easy for me.)

References include: a buttload of screenshots from the Hobbit movies; [this](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/a8/8a/28/a88a28098a896904fa633c53069a8e1b.jpg) for her hair; [this](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/57/2b/a9/572ba9c0a141282383cbe4b3980b23b1.jpg) for his left hand. I thought I was going to need way more references, but I'm actually happy with how this turned out; this is way better than I expected.


End file.
